The invention relates to a fastening device for fastening a front panel of a drawer to respective metal drawer side walls with vertical webs, each vertical web having an opening, the fastening device being provided with a fastening member having a holding plate to be attached to the front panel and a fastening plate to extend perpendicularly to the drawer front panel.
Such a fastening device is shown in AT 387 316 B and provides rapid anchoring of the front panel on he drawer side walls, whereby it is still possible to adjust the position of the front panel with respect to the drawer side walls.